Linear inertial sensors, those which use linear signals to determine inertial information, are subject to error due to drift. These linear inertial sensors scale linear signals by one or more predetermined quantities to determine inertial information such as acceleration or rotation. These predetermined quantities can account for spring constants, amplifier gain, and other factors. However, since spring constants, gain, and these other factors can drift over time, linear inertial sensors can develop an error due to this drift.